A Sick Turtle
by NokaKomi
Summary: What would Raph do for his sick brother? Based after the story "Leo VS Strawberries" I recommend you read it first if you haven't. Based on 2012 series. Enjoy! Fan Art by: Coffeeloven (Deviantart)


"LEO WHERE IS MY PIZZA AND MY SODA THEY ARE NOT GOING TO BRING THEMSELVES!"Raph yelled from his bedroom. Today was the last day in the week for Leo working as a servant for Raph. And yet Raph didn't go easy on Leo.

"LEO YOU BETTER NOT BE TAKING A BREAK BECAUSE IF I FIND YOU WATCHING-"Raph searched for Leo in the living room but couldn't find him. "Leo?" He started looking in the kitchen and looking in the dojo but didn't find him. "Where is he?" He then went toward Leo's bedroom and knocked on the door but no one answered. He decided to open the door. "Leo?" He found Leo flunked on the bed sleeping looking so tired. "Fine I'll skip it this time." he mumbled. He slowly took off Leo's knee pads and elbow pads and his blue mask so he could sleep comfortably. Then got the blue cover and covered him with it.

"Good night" Raph whispered then closed the door after him.

The next day...

Leo didn't wake up yet. Usually Raph would find him up training at 07:00 AM but it's 12:30 PM and yet he hasn't woken. Raph slowly went inside to check on Leo. He found him looking a bit pale, then Leo opened his eyes and looked at Raph.

"Hey Raph do you need me to get you anything?"Leo's voice was so weak, so quite. Raph shook his head.

"No I came to check on you. Are you okay? You look abit sick."

"'m fine *cough**cough*"He coughed hard causing his body to go up.

"Hold on a second I'll get Donnie."Raph walked quickly to Donnie's lab and came back with Donnie.

"Hey Leo is everything okay?" Donnie asked softly as he bent down next to Leo's bed.

"Feel dizzy... Feel sore *cough*"Leo said. Donnie gently laid his hand on Leo's forehead.

"Hmm... You might have caught a cold."

"What can I do to him?"Raph asked.

"A wet cloth for his fever and something hot to drink might help."Donnie said. Raph nodded and went to the kitchen, he turned the tea pot on so the water would heat up and got a bowl of water and a clean cloth. After when the water was hot, Raph took the teapot and poured the water in a mug then put some herbs. He took the bowl and the mug and went back to Leo's room.

"Leo can you sit up so you could drink the herbs."Leo nodded weakly and sat up. Raph gave him the mug then put the wet cloth on Leo's head.

"1 minute I'll go get something then come."Raph said. He went outside and got some comic books he went back and sat next to Leo.

"Okay.. What do you want me to read first?"

"You don't have to..."

"Sh! What do you want me to read to you?"he got a comic out "this one looks good."He showed Leo a comic book that said in big words "Space Heroes" Leo smiled softly, this was his favorite one, where captain Ryan saves the entire universe from a big alien that was about to expand the size of the sun, causing to to burn up all the planets.

"Thanks Raphie..."

"Don't get use to it. Ok here it goes.. Captain Ryan held the alien gun courageously..."

After a while..

"And he saved the entire universe. The End"Raph closed the comic, and found Leo sleeping softly. He smiled and took the empty cup and slowly slid Leo's body downwards until he was in a sleeping position. He took the cloth of and put one hand on his forehead and the other on Leo's to check on his temperature. He was relieved that Leo no longer had a fever, he leaned forward and kissed Leo's head softly then closed the light.

"Night." he said then closed the door after him.

The next mourning Leo woke up nice and fresh. He put on his mask and elbow and knee pads, then he went to train. After when he finished doing his katas, he was surprised when he saw Mikey and Donnie but didn't find Raph. He slowly went to his room and found Raph curled under the cover.

"Raph are you okay?"

"Yeah 'm AHH AHH ACHHOOOO!"A big sneeze came out.

"Hold on a sec."

Leo went and got a bowl with cold water and a cloth and got a hot chocolate.

"Here drink this."Leo gave the cup to Raph then got Raph's favorite comics "In The Sewers". And started reading.

"Tanks Leo.."

"Does that mean I'm free I'm not going to be your servent?"

"Well.. Yeah you had enough.."

"Hehe."then Leo started reading. "The disgusting monster came out of no where and..."

The End...


End file.
